


Magic Matching Mates

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Someone hinted to Stiles that he might have a soul-mate out there in the world. So, as any emissary would do, he used a spell that would give him a hint to who it could be. What happens when his new temporary tattoo matches Derek's own?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 366





	Magic Matching Mates

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek work, yay! :)
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at a small Sterek one-shot because I'm currently working on a longer series for them and I wanted to make sure I got their personalities down. This is also my first time writing in Derek's POV. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ta-Ta for now, darlings!

It all started when Derek was watching Stiles, which isn’t anything new. If any of his betas asked him why, he would claim he was worried about the pack’s emissary. The only ones that didn’t believe him were Peter and Cora. Currently, the object of his affection was trying to find the cast iron skillet in the rebuilt Hale house, where the whole pack now lived in together. Stiles was determined to make dinner for the whole pack, without anyone’s help, which is why Derek didn’t say anything, even though he knew where the skillet was located.

Stiles was muttering curses under his breath as he opened all of the chestnut cabinets and Derek couldn’t help but to watch fondly from the stool behind the kitchen island. As Stiles was reaching up, his shirt lifted, to show a tattoo on his lower back. Derek’s eyes widened in shock. Since when did Stiles have a tattoo? Also, why did it match his one between his shoulder blades?

Clearing his throat to get Stiles attention, he said, “Nice tat,” trying to be smooth.

Stiles whirled around from where he was on his tiptoes with his mouth open in shock. “You saw a tattoo on me? Where? What is it?”

“You don’t know where your own tattoo is?” Derek asked, while wrinkling his eyebrows.

Sighing, Stiles walked over to the island and leaped up to sit on it, across from Derek. With his current sheepish (although cute) smile, Derek knew he wasn’t going to like what was going to come out of his mouth. “Well,” Stiles started, fiddling with the strings on his sweatpants while not looking at Derek, “I was trying out a mating spell. It’s supposed to give me a temporary tattoo that should be a sign of who my mate is. But, I didn’t find one. So… I thought I didn’t have a mate…”

Derek would have laughed if this situation was anymore absurd. Besides, he thought, someone else could be Stiles’ mate, it didn’t have to be him. Wishing he could leave the room, he instead said, “It looks just like mine. But it’s on your lower back.”

The human suddenly hopped off the counter, muttered thanks, and left the room, almost knocking into a grinning Peter on his way out.

Peter began laughing as Stiles was out of ear shot, obviously unable to hold his glee anymore, and said “Maybe you should tell him.”

Rolling his eyes as he picked up the pizza take out menu, Derek said “Fuck off.” Not wanting to hear his uncle’s response and cackling laugh, he left the room to order the pack pizza for pack bonding night.

*

Pack bonding night was going as smoothly as possible, thought Derek. Well, he’s sure the pack has noticed that Stiles and him aren’t plastered next to each other on the second, small leather couch just for them, like they usually are. Instead, Derek sat alone as Stiles sat on the floor, next to Scott’s legs. Trying not to be jealous, Derek took a bite of his meat lover’s pizza and looked back up to the slasher film they were watching. It was Erica’s turn to pick the movie and she always picked this one. Derek couldn’t even recall the name but he knew he could tell you the plot line by line.

A large blood splatter across the screen caused the whole pack to laugh. Including Stiles, who bumped and hugged Scott’s legs in mock horror. He knew he was flashing his alpha, eyes and tried to look away so that no one noticed. Judging by Cora, who was at his feet, poking his leg, he knew he didn’t go unnoticed. Derek shook his head at her, telling her to drop it. It was going to be a long night.

*

It was almost a week later and Derek was itching in his skin. Stiles hasn’t looked at him, or really even talked to him in this time. When Derek tried to corner him once, Stiles just stuttered out an excuse about university homework and ran into the pack library, slamming the door behind him.

Cora, and surprisingly, Peter have both tried to talk to their alpha, to no avail, Mates were rare to werewolves, even to born werewolves. Derek didn’t want to fuck this up. He even accepted Peter’s old books on mating rituals and gifts. 

Soaking in self pity, Derek tried to focus on his work. He was currently a data manager, working online. While the Hales had a decent amount saved up, Derek wanted to be a good role model, so he signed up for a part-time, remote job where he could use his college degree. Lydia, Stiles, and Scott were the only three pack members that decided to go to the local college. Still, better than none, thought Derek as he refreshed his work email. 

He was almost dozing in his bed when Stiles busted through the unlocked door, wearing Derek’s old high school hoodie that he lent to the other man. Regretting this, Derek sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow in question.

Stiles slammed the door behind him and sat next to Derek on his bed. He had a rare serious look on his face as he placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder and said, “I think we are mates.”

Derek closed his laptop and turned to Stiles, making sure to remain silent so that Stiles could continue with his thoughts. The young man looked like he needed sleep and a warm bath. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was greasy from him messing with it.

This wasn’t the right move, Derek realized, as Stiles’ worried look soon turned to anger as he said “You obviously don’t care.”

“No. I care. Why do you think this?” Derek asked, still trying to keep his emotions under check. He didn’t want this to be the way that Stiles found out about this. Derek thought he still had time, despite Peter and Cora telling him that five years was too long. 

Stiles relaxed at Derek’s words and said, “The spell that I told you about last week.”

“Is there proof that this spell works?”

Standing up from the bed in anger, Stiles grounded out, “What? You don’t want me?”

Derek tried to reach out to the human but he snatched his arm away just in time. “No, Derek. Just tell me that you don’t want me,” Stiles said, sounding on the verge of tears as he looked at the closed door, looking about to bolt.

Fuck it, Derek thought. He stood up and smothered Stiles into a hug that he couldn’t hope to struggle away from the pressure. Despite of what Derek thought, Stiles sunk into the hug, nuzzling his head into Derek’s neck and breathing deeply, trying to calm his wild and erratic heartbeat.

What seems like hours later, Derek let go of the other man and finally spoke up, saying “I want you.”

“Oh,” Stiles breathed out, seemingly short for words in the first time in his life. It only lasted a minute thought, before he barreled on talking. “Peter told me that werewolf mates exist but I didn’t want to believe him. It’s too weird, right? Like why do some werewolves get mates but others don’t? Anyways, I did research. It turns out every species of humanoid beings, including humans, have the potential to have mates. It’s just that supernatural creatures have a better luck of, like, sniffing them out. No pun intended.”

Derek decided that he’s going to punch Peter the next time he saw him, as he zoned his mate out. Cora and him promised they weren’t going to say anything to Stiles. Trying not to look angry towards Stiles, he cut him off by asking, “Where did you find the spell?”

“...Cora lent me a book from the Hale vault.”

Well, that’s two people to punch, thought Derek. However, that thought went out of the window as Stiles leaned forward to place a soft his on his lips. An electric spark was felt between them and there was no denying that they are, in fact, mates.

*

The next day, at pack bonding night, it was Stiles’ turn to pick the movie. Unlike last week, he was plastered next to Derek’s side. Smirking to himself, Derek laid a hand on Stiles’ thigh. For the past twenty-four hours, he’s been in such a good mood, he forgot all about his punching list. Oh well, he thought, looking at Stiles’ grinning face as he scrolled through Netflix, maybe he could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
